After-Battle Sex
by ItsWhishawTime
Summary: Thor returns home from a tiring battle and invites you into his bed.


The night is near. You stare out at the purple-tinted skies of Asgard, the sun slowly dimming itself and fading into the clouds. You cling to the soft, satin drapes of the balcony as you wait. Knowing Thor, he's probably been out in the woods all day, pillaging and killing all manner of creatures; You have yet to see his state. The worst you've seen of him so far has been nothing above a few bruises and a bloody nose. You look to the doors as they swing open. Your mouth curves into a smile as you see Thor standing in the doorway, giving off a cocky stare into the room. You rush to him.

"...I missed you." You say through a smile.

"I missed you too... And you missed the battle!" He bellowed.

You sigh as you begin to walk away. You know you have to listen to his whole story of how he killed ten thousand demons in a single hour, or how he knocked a troll high into the air with his hammer alone. You sit down on the edge of the bed and fold your arms as you have no other choice but to listen.

"Imagine this, dear heart: Yards of trees, bushes and stones. All seemed well until we were trampled by what can only be described as an army; An army of hideous creatures from only the darkest depths of these realms. I asked the leader,_ "What is the meaning of this?"_. He could only throw his weapon in the air and charge at us like we were unworthy scum!" He exclaimed, swinging his hammer around, re-enacting the battle.

"Lets get straight to the point: Who won?" You ask, unfolding your arms.

"Us, of course. The prince of Asgard and his fellow warriors will always triumph in battle!" He chuckled.

You chuckle with him. You stand up from the bed and walk over to him again. You slide your arms around his neck and smile at him.

"I'm very proud of you." You coo.

He smiles.

"How have you been without me?" He asked.

"Very lonely." You reply, your lips sensually approach his.

He smiles into your kiss and you let out a small moan.

_"Come to bed. You've had a long day..."_ You whisper to him.

You smile and take his hand and walk over to your bed together - This bed is beautiful. The sheets are red velvet. A see-through sheet of material drapes around the posts and hangs from the edges. The pillows are soft and cool. All the better to make love on, as you think. You sit on the edge of the bed and bring Thor with you. He bends down to you and kisses you again. He trails his fingers past your cheek, leading down to your neck and slowly passing your chest. He traces the lines of your delicate collar bones before gentle tugging at the lace of your corset, trying to undo it. You smile as you can feel him struggling.

"Let me help you." You chuckle.

You untie the lace bow with ease. Your corset loosens and you instantly feel less constricted. Your breasts fall to their natural position. You throw the corset to the floor and lie back onto the bed, your legs still dangling off the edge. Your wrap a leg around Thor's waist and hint for him to join you.

"Gonna join me?" You smile, twirling your hair innocently.

"I feel incredibly lucky to have this beauty all to myself on this fine night..."

He smiles back at you while he slowly studies your curves and the details of your revealed chest. He suddenly leaps onto you and heads straight for your breasts. You hold his head and tangle your fingers within his hair as he playfully sucks at one nipple and cups the other breast. He maneuvers between breasts and lets out the occasional deep moan, which turns you on incredibly. Seeing his muscular body and his huge hands handling you begins to make you feel vulnerable and small; Almost like he is a curious child, exploring and playing with a helpless rag doll. But you've always liked this sense of vulnerability. Thor gave off a very dominant essence which is what you've always liked the most about him. Sure, you loved being gentle and passionate from time to time. But at times like these, you just felt like being thrown about and treated like the subordinate female.

You begin to feel the beginnings of Thor's erection pressing against your leg. He moves away from your breasts and heavily pants along your stomach and down to your legs where he literally tears your underskirt away. You gasp in arousal at his dominance.

_"Oh, Thor... You're so strong."_ You smile, holding yourself up by your elbows.

He looks up at you and gives you a cheeky grin before roughly pulling your legs apart and teasing you with soft kisses to your inner thighs. Your head falls back as you enjoy his wet lips against your skin, your elbows still supporting you. You tense slightly as you feel tickled by his rough facial stuble. You feel him getting closer and closer to your entrance, which begins to worry you. _Why?_ Every time Thor eats you out, so to speak, he loses control. This is when his true dominance _really_ comes to light. You can sense that this isn't a passionate moment, but a rough, insensitive moment, so you're positive that this time, Thor _will_ loses control. But you don't see it as a bad thing. Oh, no. You enjoy it, in fact. He's a person, or should we say God, that isn't afraid to be rough with your genitalia. He hovers above your mound, staring up at you and breathing deeply upon it. The look on his face shows you that he's more than ready, like a rhino exhaling strongly out of his nostrils, readying itself to charge. He smiles and roughly pulls you by your waist, moving your entrance right up to his mouth, completely pulling you away from your elbows. His tongue glides slowly over your lips, teasingly flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. All you could think about is the strength that he had to lift you like that. It was impressive, and yet again, very arousing. In fact, there wasn't a single aspect about him that didn't arouse you. He begins to lap up all the wetness you've so rapidly produced. His tongue moves in a fast, rough motion. You moan to yourself in pleasure as you claw at the bed-sheets.

_"Thor... Your tongue... Aah..."_ You moan out to him.

He only replies deep, aroused moans to you. His technique can only be described as savage. He licks and sucks and nibbles at you as if he is eating a piece of meat at a banquet. But like a delicious meal, he is enjoying your engorged, wet goodness. You look to him. He's becoming rougher and harder. And that's when you know that this is it; This is when he looses control and becomes the dominate male you've been looking forward to seeing. His moans become louder and more frequent. His panting becomes heavier and faster. He suddenly lifts away and violently begins stripping, almost clawing away at his attire. This is it;_ The show. _He throws his armour to the floor. His erection flings out - It's touching his stomach, pointing straight upwards - You stare and watch, but at same time, you prepare yourself for a rough ride. A very rough ride.

"You're big tonight. Bigger than usual." You smile, gently clawing at your legs in anticipation.

"I have you to thank for that." He growls.

Now fully naked, he impatiently falls back onto you and pulls you close to him again. With you on your back and your legs spread widely apart, Thor kneels opposite you and forces his erection down and quickly slides it into your slit. You gasp as it fills you, but Thor lets out a mighty growl, like that of a lion. He thrusts into you, one hand on your leg and the other resting on his thigh. His violent thrusts shake the bed, and you along with it.

_"Oh, God... Fuck harder... Fuck me harder!"_ You moan out loudly, trying to move the hair out of your eyes.

He continues to growl and pant at you, digging his nails into both his thigh and your leg. As the sweat soon produces itself and drips away from his forehead, his hair sways about and sticks to his face. He suddenly grabs you by your waist and vigorously pulls you closer and up-right, fucking deeper and even harder into you. Moaning out to him, you grapple his waist with your legs and swing your arms around his neck, holding onto it for support. It instantly feels better and more comfortable and pleasurable for the both you. Thor growls to you as he gentle nibbles on your earlobe and slides his hands up and down your back. Your closed eyes tighten and your fingers slowly curve into fists as you feel your climax approaching with hast. Thor's thrusts become faster and sharper as he, too, is coming close. You swing your head up-right to look into his eyes and moan to him.

_"Don't come inside me... Come in my-"_

_"I will do as I please!"_ He roars at you abruptly.

He yanks your grip from his body and slams you down against the bed again. Still thrusting into you, he lifts your leg up and leans against it and roughly runs his thumb over your clit. Your breath deepens and your moans become uncontrollable and erratic. Thor lets out a mixture of deep breaths and moans as his climax reaches it's stop. With an almighty thrust, he roars ferociously and comes deep inside you. His last thrust is just enough to make you come aswell. Both of you growl and moan in extacy, clawing at anything in your reach. Your back has never been this arched up during an orgasm. You think that if the pleasure had been any more intense, you could've snapped your spine clean in two. The waves end. Your body rushes back to the bed-sheets, and Thor releases his grip from your leg, letting it fall with you. He roughly wipes the sweat from his head and chuckles to himself as he stares down at you.

"I am... Truly sorry... Was I too rough on you?" He asks, trying to regain his breath.

You smile at him as you prop yourself back up onto your elbows.

"You were. But I like it when you're rough. It's attractive." You reply with a smile.

He bellows with laughter and gently lifts you up into a sitting position. Now, he is acting tender and gentle. The dominance has drained away from him. All that is left is a sweet smile and a beaming face caressed by sweaty, golden hair. You laugh to yourself as you move his hair from his face and out of his eyes.

"That's better. Now I can see you properly."

You hold his head and kiss him deeply. You both make your ways up to the top of the bed where you slide under the covers together and snuggle up. As Thor strokes your face gently, you look up to the balcony window and realize that you've left it open.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"I left the window open."

He looks at you in surprise.

"The whole of Asgard could've heard us!"

"Actually, you whole of Asgard could've heard _you_."

He frowned.

"Was I that loud?" He asks.

"Yes. That loud, even Midgard could've heard you." You smile.

"...Maybe I should allow you to be the dominant one next time." He smirks...


End file.
